1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal unit and a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ordinary passenger vehicle for traveling on level ground includes an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal. The accelerator pedal and brake pedal are assembled to a body frame or the like in a space forward of the feet of a driver so as to be operable by a foot of the driver.
Examples of an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal unitized into a pedal unit are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-82727 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-165426. By unitizing these pedals, the pedals can be assembled to a vehicle body with improved efficiency. With an ordinary passenger vehicle, a large space can be secured at the driver's feet, and a pedal unit that is large in a width direction can therefore be assembled.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-82727 describes a pedal unit including an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal, and a clutch pedal attached to a common wide assembly plate. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-165426 similarly describes a pedal unit including an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal, and a clutch pedal attached to a common wide pedal bracket.
An ROV (Recreational Off-Highway Vehicle) including a roll cage is known as a vehicle suitable for traveling on uneven ground that is distinct from an ordinary passenger vehicle. Such a vehicle includes a body frame and the like arranged forward of a driver's seat, and a flat space is not provided at the foot of the driver's seat unlike the case with the ordinary passenger vehicle. That is, there is no space sufficient to secure a flat surface to mount a plate-shaped bracket as provided in the ordinary passenger vehicle. It is therefore difficult for an ROV to use a structure as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-82727 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-165426, and it is difficult to assemble a pedal unit to the ROV.